


Goodnight Moon

by mixtapemily



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sun and Moon trope, doyoung just really loves taeil, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapemily/pseuds/mixtapemily
Summary: Doyoung is in love with the moon.Too bad he is the sun.





	1. My Days Revolve Around You

The monotone sound of the professor. The scratch of pencils against paper as students frantically tried to capture every word being spoken by her. The sound of somebody gently snoring from a couple of seats over. This is a usual Friday morning for one Kim Doyoung.

Doyoung rarely spares any of these actions even an ounce of his attention as his thoughts always seem to be preoccupied by something else at this hour if the morning. He always tries to blame is embarrassingly low grade on the early hour of the lecture, but nobody is truly fooled by this. Even Doyoung knows what the real cause for his grade is, or should he say whom.

Just like every other Friday morning, here Doyoung sits distracted by the same boy. Most of the other students wouldn't spare the boy a second guess as his hair sticks up in all different directions and his feet are still clad with his fuzzy slippers just like most other people in the room. Doyoung always finds himself distracted by the excitement still visible on the boys sleepy expression and the enthusiasm in which he takes notes. He doesn't think anyone else in that room cares more about the class than that boy, and Doyoung always finds the boys pure enjoyment for learning so endearingly sweet.

There he sat letting himself fall into the same routine that he has every other time the 8 am lecture occurred, and Doyoung knows. He knows that he should not let himself fall for the dainty boy with the softest smile he had every seen. But, oh how Doyoung falls.

Doyoung falls for the boy that is the moon.

But Doyoung is the sun.

And oh how his fall hurt.


	2. Captivated By Your Eyes, Extinguished By Your Touch

Doyoung pulls the covers of his blankets tighter around himself as the morning light streaming through the window begins to wake him from sleep. He did so good this weak. He went to all his lectures, he got most of his assignments turned in on time, and he is pretty sure he didn't fail his psych exam, so he deserves this. It is Saturday, and he deserves to stay in his bed a little bit longer. Or at least this is what he tries to convince himself so that he feels less horrible about staying in bed all day.

He knows he needs to get up. If he gets started on his assignments now it's almost impossible to not get them done in time. But he had so much work last week and he just wants to rest. He feels as if he hasn't gotten to relax in eight weeks and he just wants to sleep. And, yes, maybe Doyoung goes through this same argument in his head every Saturday morning, but he has had the same near mental breakdown on Friday night around midnight for nearly the whole semester thus far. He is just so tired and he can't take it.

As Doyoung lays in bed continuing to mental fight with himself about getting up his roommates alarm begins to blare from the bunk above him. It feels like Doyoung's head is being pulled apart and he just wants to curl back into a ball and go back to sleep, but he knows no matter how hard he tries he will be stuck laying awake until the early hours of the morning once again

"Morning, Doyoungie."

He pulled the blankets even tighter around himself as he felt a single tear roll down his cheek. He didn't realize how overwhelmed he had felt the whole week and now he just wants to disappear for a little while. Why can't he just disappear for a little while?

"You should really get up and eat something. It's not good to lay in bed all day!" The soft voice singsonged as Doyoung tried to hold back more tears from falling.

Doyoung never understood how such a soothing and loving voice could always make him feel so cold. He just want to cover his ear and close his eyes and make himself fall asleep with the hope that when he woke up the man was just a figment of his imagination and that his heart would no longer ache.

"Please, Doyoungie," The voice gently said as they sat on the edge of his bed and gently stroked the part of his head that poked through an opening in the blanket cocoon.

"Go away, Taeil-hyung," Doyoung forced out through his tightening throat as he flinched away from the older male.

"You don't really believe that I would actually leave you when you are like this right?" Taeil said with a small chuckle as he clambered into Doyoung's bed and pulled the lanky boy closer to him.

Doyoung feels overwhelmed. He just wants Taeil to leave him to wallow in his own sadness. He just wants Taeil to stop caring so much. He just wants Taeil to stop hurting him so much.

He knows Taeil isn't aware of how much his touch makes every part of his body hurt. He knows he isn't aware of the pain that pulses through his heart every time he sees the boy happy with someone else. He knows that Taeil isn't aware that he is falling for him.

He also knows that Taeil is dense. He knows that Taeil is oblivious. He knows that Taeil is stupid.

Who thinks that their best friends confession is a prank? Moon Taeil, that's who. Moon Taeil who broke his best friends heart in sophomore year. Moon Taeil that takes a little piece of Kim Doyoung with him every day slowing leaving behind a shell of what used to be.

"Taeil, leave," Doyoung heaved out as the first sob finally broke through. "Leave, leave, leave." He thrashes and pushes at the other boy until hears the other boy hit the hard ground with a small thud but he can't find it in himself to care. He can't handle how what use to be touches that filled him with warmth now felt like they pulled all of the heat from his body leaving him shivering with nothing but an ache of loneliness in his chest.

"Do you need me to get someone else? I know Sicheng-"

"Leave!" Doyoung screams as he finally finds the strength to lift his heavily limbs from the warmth of his bed. He finds himself stumbling out of the bed and pushing Taeil away as he sees a look in his best friends eyes that he had never seen before. One that he never wishes to see again.

Hurt.

It's hurts that shines heavy in Taeil's eyes as Doyoung pushes him out of the door to their shared room, leaving him stranded in the hallway of their dorm with no way to get through the now locked door.

Doyoung's chest heaves as he leans against the door desperate to feel control over his body again.

"I'm going to get Johnny. Just hold on for me Doyoungie," Taeil said. His voice was muffled through the thick wood, but his words didn't sound any less gentle.

Doyoung doesn't want Johnny. He wants Taeil, but he ruined that. He pushes Taeil away when all he wants to hold him close. He wants Taeil to bring him warmth once again. He ruined that. Doyoung ruined Taeil. Doyoung ruined the moon.

He is a fiery ball of destruction, but the worst kind of destruction is that which destroys yourself.

Doyoung is the sun.  
And the sun is slowly burning out.

Without the sun, the moon doesn't know how to glow.

Taeil is the moon.  
He just wants his sun to shine bright again.

If only he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also cross posted on Wattpad!! So to get the update when it first happens, check me out there @mixtapemily
> 
> Much love,  
> Emi


	3. Make Me Feel Warm Again

"Doyoung," Johnny's voice called through the wooden door. "I'm going to open the door, now." Doyoung sluggishly pulled his body away from the door so that Johnny could get through. It was in moments like these that their friend group knew they made the right choice when deciding to illegally make a copy of Doyoung and Taeil's room key.

As exhaustion started to settle into Doyoung's bones, he laid his body down onto the cold, concrete floor a few feet away from the door. The slight creek of the door opening was the queue for Doyoung to wipe away the last of his tears. He can't let Johnny know how bad it really is. He can't let Johnny know how badly he is falling apart.

"Hey, buddy, let's get you back to bed. How does that sound?" Johnny said in a soft voice as more of a suggestion than a real question. Doyoung felt Johnny's strong arms hook around his body, gently lifting him from the ground. Doyoung closed his eyes as he was carried over to his bed and once again felt his body consumed by the warmth. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Doyoung gently shook his head as he pulled Johnny onto the twin sized bed.

"Maybe in a little, can you just stay here for now?" It was the same sentence that left Doyoung's mouth every time something like this happened. Johnny knows that in the end Doyoung won't really talk about in the way that he needs to, but he can't find it in himself to call the younger boy out about it.

"Of course, always, Doyoungie," Johnny gently said as he ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair, lulling him back to sleep.

••

"I'm sorry," those were the first words Johnny heard as he was pulled from slumber.

With a sigh, Johnny rolled over onto his side so that he could face Doyoung. Nothing could prepare him for the ache in his chest when he looked at the other boy. When did Doyoung start to look so tired? How did none of us notice?

"Hey, no, I'm sorry," Johnny spoke as he let his fingers trace over the dark purple bags underneath Doyoung's eyes. "God, Doyoung, when was the last time you actually slept?"

"I don't know, Hyung, probably before the semester started," Doyoung said with a small chuckle obviously trying find some way to distract himself from the reality of his statement.

"Is it stress? Are you just overworking yourself? We talked about this before classes started-"

"I just feel like I'm losing my mind, Johnny."

"Oh, okay, we-"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you have to deal with me-"

"Hey, I take offense to that! You have been one of my best friends since I was 10! I think after nine years it isn't dealing with, but caring for. I just want you to be okay, Doyoungie, and I believe I would do anything in the world for that to happen," Johnny said as he pulled his best friend even closer to him.

"Is killing Taeil on that list?" Doyoung quietly said as he looked up at Johnny with a small smile.

"Oh my god, I knew we should not have let you room with that idiot. What he do now?" Johnny said with a slightly serious tone through some small chuckles.

"He is literally the densest human to walk this earth, I don't even understand," Doyoung said with a huff as he covered his face with one of his pillows. 

"Is that what made you upset?" He said softly as he tried to pull the pillow away from Doyoung's face.

"No, I think I'm just stressed about my failing grade in sociology." Johnny couldn't help but role his eyes at Doyoung's answer. He just wishes the boy would talk about what is really bothering him.

"So, you being stressed is what made you have a mental break down causing you to lock Taeil out of the room this morning?" Johnny said in an incredulous tone as his right eyebrow raised into a perfect arch.

"Johnny-"

"No, Doyoung! This can't keep happening! If you won't talk to me about it, at least talk to someone."

"It's not that easy-"

"I know it may not be easy, but you have got to take care of yourself, Doyoung. I'm worried, honestly. I haven't been this worried since that one time when you were twelve and refused to talk to me for a week because I ate the last cookie your mom made."

"They were for my birthday," Doyoung grumbled out with a small smile teasing at the corners of his lips.

"Please, just talk to me."

Have you ever felt like you're slowly dying?

"It's just really complicated."

"Then explain it to me, help me understand."

"Nevermind-"

"No, you're the one that drug me into this. Now, the least you can do is ease some of my worry so at least one of us can get some sleep this week," Johnny said with a teasing chuckle that still held a bit of seriousness in it.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Doyoung screeched as he elbowed Johnny in the side letting his own soft laughter fill the room.

"Yah, respect your Hyung!" Johnny yelled as he jokingly hit Doyoung with the pillow on his bed. 

Thinking back on it, Johnny wishes Doyoung wasn't so good at distracting him. Johnny really wishes that Doyoung would have just talked to him.

••

The day was slowly coming to an end and Doyoung couldn't help the worry pooling in the bottom of his stomach. He didn't know if Taeil would come back tonight. He didn't know if Taeil would come back alone tonight. Doyoung couldn't blame Taeil either way, it was all his own fault. He knows he hurt Taeil today, that look in his eyes will be something that haunts his thoughts for weeks. What kind of monster hurts the person that they are so helplessly falling for? 

Doyoung tried to distract himself from thinking about what Taeil did all day, where Taeil was all day, but his brain just kept trailing back to that place. Doyoung can almost perfectly imagine Taeil tangled up in the sheets with Sicheng as the boy wipes his tears and brings the light back to his eyes. 

Doyoung wishes he could hate Dong Sicheng, but he can't. How is he supposed to dislike someone that makes his favorite person in the world so happy? Doyoung believes he is fully capable of being jealous of Sicheng, because he is, but he believes that not a single ounce of his body can hold disdain for the small, Chinese boy.

It was a gentle knock against the door that pulled Doyoung away from his thoughts. As he forced himself out of the warm cocoon he had made and slipped his feet into his fuzzy slippers he was fully expecting to be faced with one Moon Taeil when he opened the heavy wooden door. Doyoung was a little more than shocked when he was met with Johnny's roommate, Yuta.

"Hi, I know we haven't really talked that much, but Johnny told me about how upset you have seemed lately, and my mom sent me these cookies a couple of days ago. I'm not really big fan, but I remember Johnny saying they are your favorite, so I was just wondering if maybe you would want them," The lanky boy fumbled through his offering, ending by gently thrusting a plate of cookies into Doyoung's hands. He found his eyes widening at the boy as he grasped onto the plastic plate.

"Um, wow, thank you, that's very kind of you!" Doyoung stumbled out as he looked at the now blushing boy.

"I Hope you feel better!" Yuta said as he finished with a deep bow and rushed away from the doorway.

Doyoung softly chuckled, turning back into his room with the plate of cookies, and if he noticed the plate was slightly warm he never said anything. 

As he went to go close the door with his foot it was quickly stopped. Doyoung snapped around to be met with a pair of eyes he was almost hoping he wouldn't have to see again that night.

"Cookie?" Doyoung squeaked out as he looked into Taeil's eyes that matched his own still slightly red and puffy ones. 

"Sure, Doyoungie," Taeil said with a small smile that told Doyoung that they were okay. "And we can talk about today whenever you’re ready, okay?"

"Thanks, Moonie."

"Always, Sunshine."

As Taeil climbed into bed that night, and he saw Doyoung try to hide the small smile on his face, he thought maybe everything will be okay. Maybe his sun will shine bright again.

If only he remembered that the sun burns.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have written Doyoung and Taeil as the densest men in the world. Johnny Suh is literally the sweetest human being on this planet and would be the bestest of friends to have you literally cannot convince me of anything else. I’m also such a sucker for shy Yuta huehuehue!!
> 
> Thank you so for all of your support!
> 
> Emi


	4. The Ice that Burns my Heart

Doyoung's nights had become darker and darker since that night. He thought things with Taeil were going to be okay, but it just seemed like things kept getting worse. Taeil hadn't been in there shared room for more than a couple hours within the past week total, and each time was only to collect more clothes, or to pick up an assignment he had left behind.

 

His nights had just been getting darker and darker the longer Taeil's absence seemed to carry on. He had been sleeping even less than usual and skipping his classes more frequently than he should. He didn't go to a single one of his sociology lectures the past week, and if he's being honest with himself, he doesn't think he's going to for the rest of semester. And as he looks at the clock that now reads 9:30 am that very thought settles sweetly into his aching bones.

 

Doyoung rolls back over in his bed burying his greasy face into his soiled pillowcase, both in desperate need of washing. The past day had been spent just wondering when Johnny would finally pull him from his bed to force him to have a shower once again, but he didn't blame the tall boy for his absence. You can only take so much from people before they don't have anymore to give, and Doyoung was good at that. He was greedy. Everyone in his life he just takes from until there is nothing left.

 

Sometimes Doyoung even felt like he was taking too much air. There are so many other people in the world that could use it, so why was he taking so much. He couldn't possibly need that much oxygen, right? Maybe he didn't need any. He honestly felt like he didn't deserve any.

 

It's as if Doyoung's world had become a dark whole that had consumed everything. Anything that even had a twinkle of light was swallowed and taken away from him.

 

"Doie?"

 

Why did he have to come back now? Why did he have to come back ever? Why did he have to convince Doyoung that they should be roommates? Why did he even want to be Doyoung's friend in the first place?

 

Why can't Doyoung just hate him?

 

"You didn't come to Soc again, and I got worried," he spoke gently from the far side of the room.

 

"Didn't even realize that you knew I was in that class," Doyoung spoke with a dry chuckle.

 

"Kind of hard to miss the kid who thinks he is successfully sneaking in every day, but in reality is so loud," Taeil said in a teasing tone as he began walking closer to their beds.

 

"Oops." His voice was dry and emotionless making the deep frown laced with worry to reappear on Taeil's features.

 

"Doie, when was the last time you got up?" Taeil hadn't noticed that Doyoung had been in the same unwashed pajamas, in the same unmade bed for the past week as every time he had snuck back into their room had been the middle of the night. He should've noticed.

 

"Sunday." Which wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the Sunday that happened yesterday. It was the Sunday that happened eight days ago, which wouldn't have been as terrible if Doyoung hadn't run out of his granola bar stash two days ago, but still lacked zero motivation to move a single muscle.

 

"Oh thank god, because for a- when did you last bathe, Kim Doyoung? Oh my god!" Taeil forced out between a gag, causing Doyoung to pull his covers closer to his body as he shrunk away from the smaller male.

 

"Sunday," Doyoung whispered.

 

"But that's only- oh. Oh, Doie," Taeil whispered in return. His eyes filled with sadness and realization as he made his way towards the extremely greasy boy. "Why don't we both go get a shower, I didn't have time to take one this morning because Sicheng-"

 

"Maybe in a little bit," Doyoung interjected quietly as he turned his back towards Taeil, body facing the wall as it had been most of the previous days.

 

"You're going to get sores from staying in bed this long, Doyoung-"

 

"I'll get up, just not right now," Doyoung replies once again, trying to hide the slight waver to his voice now.

 

"Do I really need to go get Johnny?"

 

"Don't bring Johnny into this, we really shouldn't bother him," Doyoung nervously replied as he remember how Johnny was complaining about the over load of exams he has coming up.

 

"I can't deal with this. I don't have time to deal with this," Taeil hissed. Quick and heavy steps made there way to the door, each one crushing a piece of Doyoung's heart on the way out.

 

He can't deal with this.

 

He can't deal with _you._

 

_He doesn’t have time for you._

 

As the door slammed shut the first sob in days tore its way out of Doyoung's throat.

 

"Don't leave," Doyoung chokes out to the empty room. "Don't leave!"

 

The cold air of the empty space felt like it was choking him, leaving him with raspy, strangled breaths.

 

"D-Do-Don't le-eave!" He was now gasping for breath between his words.

 

"Doyoung!?" He felt strong arms pulling at him from the confines of his blanket. "Hey, it's okay, just listen to me. Focus one me. Breathe with me, okay?"

 

Doyoung didn't really understand what was going on. He was breathing, wasn't he? Or at least he was trying to breathe, but now that he thought about it, it felt like no air was really getting to his lungs.

 

"In 4, there you go that's it," a second voice added. "Hold 7– Hey, that's okay, let's try again."

 

He doesn't remember for how long that all went on for, but eventually his eyes focused in on Johnny in front of him and the feeling of  who was Taeil's hand running through his hair. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment and he immediately felt this sickness settle in his stomach at the idea of Taeil seeing him like this.

 

"Are you okay now?" Johnny asked as he wiped away the last of Doyoung's tears.

 

Not trusting his voice, the younger gently shook his head no. Because he didn't. Doyoung didn't feel okay. Doyoung hadn't felt okay since that day in Sophmore year.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

Doyoung once again shook his head no.

 

Doyoung was scared of what it would mean to feel okay again.

 

"Oh, Doyoung," Johnny sighed as he pulled him closer and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

Doyoung hadn't realized that Taeil had left when Johnny's embraced him. He should've realized that Taeil had left.

 

Why hadn't Doyoung noticed?

 

The Sun was dying, and the Moon was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is honestly is just a big angsty mess right now. I promise it will get better, but I feel like I'm just having trouble at the moment.
> 
> I'm also terribly sorry for how long this chapter took to get up, but thank you all so much for your support !! 
> 
> Much love,  
> Emi


	5. The Scorch Marks that Mare my Skin

"I can't believe we didn't think about doing this a month ago," Johnny called out as he settled the last of Doyoung's belongings down onto the empty bed above his own.

 

"I don't think any of us realized how bad things were getting a month ago," Kun replied as he fell onto the taller boy's bed.

 

"Hey, get off my bed, you're all sweaty!" Johnny whined as he pulled at Kun's now limp body, attempting to move the boy.

 

"Is that everything?" Yuta asked as he followed Doyoung into the room.

 

"Yeah," Doyoung sighed out as he slumped down at his new desk.

 

"Don't sound so down, Doie! How can you be so sad when you have the three coolest dudes on campus as your roommates!" Yuta piped up as he slung his arms around the other, pulling him into a sloppy embrace.

 

"That is definitely the most uncool thing you have ever said," Kun snorted as he pulled Yuta away, allowing Doyoung to properly breathe again.

 

"Hey, can you guys give me and Doyoung a minute alone," Johnny asked as he warily eyed the sad look on Doyoung's face.

 

"Sure, Kun and I will just go bug Taeyong for a while!" And with that the two boisterous boys bounded out of the room, leaving behind silence and the overwhelming tenseness radiating from Doyoung.

 

"I know you didn't really want to switch rooms—"

 

"You went behind my back and filled out the paperwork without even asking me, Johnny. Saying I didn't want to switch rooms is kind of an understatement," Doyoung huffed out as he began to pull items from his backpack and setting them onto the desk in front of him.

 

"I couldn't let you stay there any longer, Doyoung."

 

"You're really being dramatic, Johnny-"

 

"I was scared, Doyoung," Johnny barked out, surprising the younger.  He had never heard Johnny raise his voice in such a way before. " I was so fucking scared that something was just going to go so wrong and none of us would be able to do anything-"

 

"I was fine!-"

 

"You didn't get out of your bed for a week! You probably would've starved to death if Taeil's single brain cell hadn't decided to work!-"

 

"I was fine! I was going to get up-"

 

"When, Doyoung!? When were you going to get up?! When you finally had enough of your own misery and decided to off yourself-"

 

"I'm not fucking suicidal, Johnny!" Doyoung seethed, finally turning around to face the other.

 

"It's not like any of us would know, because you refuse to talk to anyone about what is going on inside of your head!"

 

"Well, it's not death," Doyoung exclaimed, dejectedly throwing his hands into the air.

 

"Can you blame me, Doyoung? You didn't particularly look like the spitting image of someone enjoying life when I walked into your room that day," Johnny spoke, his voice becoming softer with each word, a gentle tremble becoming evident near the end. "I was so scared, Doie."

 

"Am I not allowed to be sad?" Doyoung bit back, fighting not to cave into Johnny's now softer tone.

 

"You've been sad so much recently, that wasn't just sad," Johnny whispered as he came closer to Doyoung, crouching down to the same level as him. "I just want you to talk to someone about what is going on."

 

"It's just so stupid. I feel like I'm being overly dramatic about the entire thing," Doyoung groaned as he tilted his head back, attempting to keep his tears at bay for what felt like the millionth time within the past month.

 

"If it's hurting you like this, it's not stupid."

 

"I just want it to stop hurting, why won't it stop hurting, Johnny?"

 

"The first step is that you have to talk about it, Doie."

 

"But I don't want to talk about! Because if I talk about it then I have to face the reality of it," Doyoung gritted out through the tightness forming in his throat.

 

"I know it has to do with Taeil, if that helps," Johnny replied as he rubbed at Doyoung's knee comfortingly. "What did he do, Doyoung?"

 

"It's not him, though. It's me. If I just hadn't been so stupid," Doyoung choked out, finally letting the first tears fall as he slumped forward.

 

"Doyoung, I need you to tell me what happened."

 

"I'm in love with Moon Taeil," Doyoung cries out, letting the words hanging out in the air for the second time in his life.

 

"Oh, Doie, I kind of knew that already-"

 

"And I told him!"

 

"Oh-"

 

"And he laughed!" Doyoung finished with a broken sob that shook his entire frame.

 

"Doie-"

 

"He thought I was joking. Even when I tried to explain to him that I was serious, he just played it off like I was pulling a prank on him! Who even does that!?"

 

"Doyoung, hey-"

 

"I'm in love with Moon Taeil, but I fucking hate him," Doyoung seethed as he looked up to meet Johnny's eyes. His eyes were red and puffy, filled with so much pain that Johnny wished he could just make go away. "Every day he takes a little piece of my heart with him, and I don't know how much is left to take." The fire in Doyoung's eyes had gone away and all that was left behind was sadness.

 

"When did this all happen?"

 

"Sophomore year. It was so long ago I shouldn't even care anymore," Doyoung sighed as he leaned forward, resting his head on Johnny's shoulder.

 

"Have you ever tried talking to him about it again?"

 

"I can't, Johnny."

 

"Doyoung-"

 

"He loves Sicheng. I can't talk to him about it when I will inevitably get rejected again. At least last time he didn't directly say he doesn't love me back. I don't think my heart can take that."

 

"Maybe this is what you need, then. You've never really had a time in your life where you were away from Taeil, now you can have space away from him and try and focus on yourself."

 

"Yeah, I think you might be right," Doyoung said with a soft smile that for the first time in a while reached his red, tired, puffy eyes.

 

If only the two boys knew the pain that Taeil felt that night when he opened the door to his room only to find it half empty. If only they knew about the angry tears and violent sobs that tore through the smaller boy.

 

If only they knew.

 

Taeil had been burned by the Sun, and the scars left behind would come to haunt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have really gotten re-inspired for this story lately; which, I don't really know what that is saying for my mental health right now, but I hope you guys really enjoy what is to come.
> 
> Also, I'm slowly starting to add in more members I am so excited to see the roles they play in this story -- honestly, side characters and plots are some of my favorite parts of stories!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your support!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Emi


End file.
